Winter and Spring
by SmilingChipmunk
Summary: A ReaderXJack fic, because everyone loves Jack! Stuck in a hospital, a little girl waits eagerly for spring, because winter never meant fun for her. A surprise visitor changes that very quickly, and suddenly she finds something to look forward to every year. She just wished her body would get better so he would finally take her on the trip he promised, but nothing's set in stone.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything :D

AN: Hello! This is my first movie based fanfic, because I loved ROTG to bits and I know that a lot of other people did too! I'll be completely honest, I watched the trailer, saw Jack, and knew I had to see the movie. I went with my friends, and the first words out of my _male and straight_ friend when he saw Jack was, and I quote, 'Whoa, he's hot!' So this is a Reader X Jack fic, I've never written one of these before and I don't really like using things such as (y/n), I feel like it ruins it a little, but I still added it where needed, but probably less than most people :D This is probably going to be a one shot because I wrote it on a sudden inspirational hit in the face, but I'm always open to suggestions :D I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: Awesome story cover is from tourettesz on deviantart, edited by me :D I'll post the original link picture up on my profile :3

* * *

You first met him at the hospital during the night, when you had the window open in anticipation of the coming spring night air. None of the other children in the paediatric wing were still awake, and you had to make sure the nurse wasn't around so she wouldn't tell you off for opening the window in such cold weather. Your body had always been weak, which was why you were in hospital again, but you just couldn't wait for spring. It was never fun in winter anyway. It never snowed. The children were never allowed to go out because it was too cold. You pouted at the chilly night sky, looking at the shining stars that were so bright and pretty.

"If you won't snow, then you should just go away, Mr. Winter!" you grumbled, though you had to admit, the frosty patterns on the windows were always really pretty, and you could always draw pictures in them with your friends.

"Actually, it's Jack." You stifled a scream and dove under your covers when a voice suddenly spoke outside the window. You peeked out from under the covers in fear, your eyes shining in the darkness. "Hey, kiddo." An upside down face grinned at her from the window, and you tilted your head at the silver haired older boy hanging from a wooden stick, like the ones they saw in story books! Was he a shepherd? He was very pale, and had blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue hoodie with brown pants. "H-hello…" You had so many questions, but the first one that popped out of your mouth was: "Are you a shepherd or a prince?" He dropped down from the top of the window sill to sit on the bottom of the window, twirling his stick. The wind it made was cold, even colder than the outside air.

"Interesting…what makes you think I'm either of them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your stick makes you look like a shepherd!" You put a finger to your lips in thought. "But you look like a prince! Because you're pretty, like those fairytale princes!" You smiled happily. Jack coughed, like he was choking and stopped spinning his stick.

"Pretty? I've been called a lot of things, 'annoying', 'nuisance', 'a pain', but 'pretty' is definitely a first. Would it kill you to use 'handsome' or something?" he jumped off the window sill and landed on your bed, sitting cross legged across from you. You suddenly shivered because it felt like he brought the cold in.

"Why are you so cold, Jack?" you ask, your teeth starting to chatter. He scooted back immediately but reached out to pull your covers around you, making sure you were swathed in them and being careful not to touch you.

"I'm Jack Frost." He shrugged, setting his stick down. "Being cold is in the job description."

"Jack Frost? Does that mean _you're_ Mr. Winter?" you say excitedly, even though you were angry at Mr. Winter only a few moments before.

"The one and only, kiddo." He tapped the window and curly patterns of frost spread across the window pane.

"Wow! That's so pretty!"

"Is that the only word you know?" Jack murmured to himself, leaning his face on his hand and smiling at your happiness.

"Wait, but don't you need to be out there, Jack?" you point outside the window.

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to make it snow outside. I'd make a bunny pretty mad if I made it snow now," Jack said, laughing to himself. "That isn't a bad idea, actually."

"Snow…?" you asked, completely clueless. Your jaw dropped open as snowflakes began to drift down on your bed, and you jumped up. "Snow! It's snowing! It's never snowed here before! Jack, it's snow!" you squealed, but then shushed yourself when you looked around at the other children. Jack grinned, drawing something in the window while your back was turned. When you finally settled down again to try catch the snowflakes in your mouth –because they were so cold and weird and pretty- Jack held out an ice flower, handing it to you.

"Wow! It's so pretty! What kind of flower is it?" you jumped giddily, twirling around it with it in your hand. A sudden wave of dizziness came over you as you spun, as it often did even when you weren't spinning.

"Whoa, careful there, kiddo!" Jack caught you as you fell backwards into his lap and you giggled as you looked at him from where you lay on his legs. He smiled wryly but frowned after a second. "Sorry, are you cold?"

"Nuh! I'm not cold anymore!" You shake your head, holding up the ice flower.

"It's a snowdrop. It even blooms in the snow!" Jack took it and placed it in your (h/c) hair above your ear. "Even I have to admit that's pretty amazing." You gasp excitedly and clap your hands.

"It's sprinter!" you grin.

"Sprin…ter?" Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Spring and winter! It's perfect! It's the perfect mix!" you touch the flower, laughing happily. Jack's eyes widened for a moment, like he was surprised at the idea. He laughed softly and smiled at you, pulling up the blankets you had scattered up around you again.

"You're right, kiddo!" he chuckled. "What's your name?"

But you were already drifting off, because he smelt like cool crisp air and was so comfortable. You yawned, snuggling into his lap closing your eyes.

"My….name's (y/n)…" you mumble sleepily.

"Haha… g'night, (y/n)."

* * *

When you woke up, Jack was gone and so was the flower. But your bed sheets were a tiny bit damp and cold.

* * *

Even as you grew older, and was almost as tall as Jack, you weren't able to fully be released from hospital because of your body's weak condition. But it was okay, you entertained the children in the paediatrics unit when you felt well enough to and every winter, near the end when spring almost came, Jack would come floating through the window, always, _always_ bringing an icy batch of snowdrops. Jack said you were a bit of a special case, because even though you grew older, you could still see him consistently. It wasn't that strange to you, because you believed in him so much, even though no one else your age did. He was so real, but you had long given up on trying to convince people otherwise. The children, they saw him, but the adults just thought you were playing along with the children. He promised that once you got better, he would take you on a trip that you would never forget. You hoped it was out flying, because…well, just because it would be amazing!

"But only after you get better, kiddo. Wouldn't want you to get sicker!" Jack commented, lying across the window sill.

"But Jack!" You pleaded from your hospital bed.

"I promise, after you get better!" Jack tapped the window idly with his stick, watching frost swirl across the glass.

"Pinkie promise?" you hold out your hand, stretching out your little finger.

"You're a real kid, you know that?" he teased, but holding out his little finger to entwine it with yours. "And you wonder why I still call you kiddo. I promise." He tightened his cold finger around yours and you smiled.

* * *

You based your life around that promise. You just wanted to get better. There were a few times when you thought, 'yes, this is it! Jack will take me this time!', but something always happened that strapped you to the bed, and you were always unable to convince Jack that you were healthy enough. The last few times, he didn't even make it snow.

You wished you had seen those pretty snowflakes one last time before you died. You didn't die the way most people thought you would. One of the children from the paediatrics wing, Ryan, was climbing against the window sill, wanting to imitate Jack. You had told them again and again not to copy him, and not to get close to the window because it was high up and all that would be down there to greet you was concrete. You had dashed out of bed immediately, running for the window to pull him down, but a gust of wind tugged at Ryan's hospital gown and dragged him out.

You managed to catch his tiny hand, and pulled him up with all the strength you could muster from your trembling body. You called the nurses and doctors for help, but managed to drag him up by yourself, panting against the window sill as he cried into your gown. The nurses came and took him away. They asked you if you were okay, but by then your vision was already blurring and a familiar wave of vertigo took over your body. Dizziness pounded in your head with the heavy beating of your heart, and all you can remember is the wind rushing past your long hair and the screams of the nurses and patients. They tried to save you, they did. But you were heavier than Ryan, and all you could think of was how much you regretted not being able to get better.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." You were the one unable to keep your promise.

* * *

Maybe it was because the Man in the moon saw your love for children, love for the seasons, love for belief, because the next time you opened your eyes, you were lying in a bed of leaves, in the middle of a beautiful, alive, forest. Your limbs felt strong, and your lungs able to breathe smoothly on their own. Long brown hair flowed around you, and green ivy, ferns and flowers were strung through your hair and a green silky dress cascaded around you. The night didn't feel chilly against your skin and you stood up tentatively. You look up at the soft whisper of the moon, smiling at the cool white light.

_Spring…_

"My name…is Ivy…" You whisper and smile at the woven basket on the ground beside you. It was filled with snowdrops and you pick it up. You gently placed them into the ground and watched them bloom, placing a hand against a tree. You could feel the beating of the forest, and you almost surprised yourself when a gentle fluttering of wings was felt behind you. You turned your head to look at your green gossamer wings that shone and sparkled, laughing in delight as they flapped gently. A wide smile made its way across your face and glancing in a nearby river, you noticed your eyes were a sparkling emerald green, your face flush and healthy, and your lips red with life. Spring was here.

* * *

"The name's Bunnymund, the Easter bunny." A giant grey and white bunny introduced himself calmly after popping out a hole in the ground.

"The Easter bunny!" you cry adoringly, dashing forward lightly to hug the fluffy bunny. "My name is Ivy, and I'm the new spring fairy! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise. You haven't been around here long, have ya?"

"Well, no, only a month or so. I haven't met anyone else yet," you said glumly, your wings drooping ever so slightly.

"Don't let that getcha down! That's the reason I'm here," Bunnymund tapped the ground with his back paw, his two rabbit buckteeth showing as he smiled. You grin as you look down the hole and hold your basket close. You grab the ends of your dress and step forward, dropping down and laughing with glee.

You emerged in a snowy land and immediately brightened, even though the cold burned your bare skin a little. Snow would always bring you feelings of nothing but happiness.

"To that building, Ivy!" Bunnymund instructed, shivering and leaping through the snow. You flap your wings and zoom past him, laughing as the icy wind rushed past your face. You ended up in a blinking, colourful building full of yetis and little elves shaped like cones.

"Ivy!" a loud voice boomed and you whipped around, smiling at the jolly, machete wielding man. You think a little and then clap with glee.

"North!" You greet him the same way you did to Bunnymund, doing the same for Tooth and Sandman. After all, they were _the_ guardians, and you understood you were about to become one, but there was someone missing…

"Is…Is Jack here?" you ask tentatively, glancing around. There were looks shared between them, and Tooth shook her head.

"We called him, but I think he's been held up. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come!" she reassured you, putting her arm around your shoulders. You put on a bright smile and nodded, trying not to feel the sinking disappointment in your stomach. After completing the procedures in order to become a guardian, festivities began at the workshop and you enjoyed them as thoroughly as you could, laughing at the music, the elves and the yetis, while chatting animatedly with the others.

"What, you guys started the party without me?" a joking voice asked and your heart almost exploded. Jack leaned against the door frame, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Jack, you came!" North boomed, and a small ticking clock appeared above Sandman's head. He tapped at his wrist and at you.

"I know, Sandy! Sorry I'm late, but you gotta tell your yetis I'm allowed in here now, North." Jack pointed with his thumb at the disgruntled yetis while dusting himself off a little.

"Jack, who do you think you should be apologising to?" Tooth scolded, placing her hands on her hips and fluttering over to him. He held up his hands in mock surrender, leaning his stick against his shoulder.

"I know, I know!" he finally looked up and met your eyes with his blue ones and smiled. "Hey, kiddo."

"You're late, Jack Frost!" you bit your lip to keep your emotions in check but couldn't hold back anymore. You dashed forward and he held his arms out to catch you in a gigantic hug. "It's Ivy now, Jack," you mumbled into his shoulder.

"You're still (y/n) to me. No matter what you become, right, kiddo?" he pulled back to smile at you and cupped your face in his cool hands, wiping away your tears. The elves 'aaaah'd' in wonder as the tears dropped to the ground and flowers bloomed from the ground, even from the carpet. A clearing of the throat interrupted them and you jumped as you remembered your audience.

"Are we interrupting something?" North gestured with his large hands and Tooth nudged him quickly and tried to hush him. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and two figures, a prince and princess appeared above Sandman's head, dancing above him before disappearing, right before they both leaned their faces in. Your face grew warm and your wings fluttered in a flustered manner.

"Kinda, but that's okay. I have a promise to keep anyway." Jack grabbed your hand and stuck his other hand out, the wind slamming the window open.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" North cried, but Jack floated up and pulled you after him.

"I'm on the naughty list already anyway!" he replied cheekily and your stomach dropped as you were suddenly yanked out the window, the speed of the wind exceeding your wings. Snow and wind rushed past the two of you and slowly Jack let the speed drop so you floated in the air. You laughed non-stop, letting him help you fly in the air rather than use your wings.

"Having fun?" Jack asked, holding both your hands, with his stick underneath his arm and pulling you up to encircle your waist with one hand. You nodded happily, too exhilarated for words and pressed your forehead to his. "Be prepared, 'cause there's a lot more where that came from. I kept your promise, right?" You nodded again, smiling into his glittering blue eyes. He smiled back and in an instant, pressed his cold, soft lips against yours, the warm, gentle heat from yours melting into his coolness perfectly. "Be prepared, there's a lot more where _that_ came from!" he grinned cheekily when he pulled back. You finally regained your voice and breath, laughing at him and throwing your arms around his neck, pulling him close for another sweet, hot and cold kiss that sent spirals of icy snowdrops through the air.

"Sprinter!" you beamed, putting a normal, blooming snowdrop in his hair above his ear.

"Sprinter." Jack chuckled and nodded, conjuring an ice snowdrop and placing it in yours.

* * *

AN: The idea of 'Ivy' was kind of based on Persephone, the goddess of spring, and I just altered it a little :D This is kind of based on a little of my childhood, as I live in Australia where it does not snow except for in the mountains, way out of the suburban area. I remember having so much fun in the snow when I went to China and rolling snowmen, and then when I went skiing it was equally fun, I had snowball fights and everything, and it was absolutely amazing and awesome. I wished for snow every winter, but it never really came true so there are a few genuine feelings expressed in this that are childhood dreams coming true XD The seasons are slightly more based on the Australian seasons (Summer, autumn, winter, spring), so sorry if that was confusing :D

I'm sorry if there is any sort of mistake or anything like that and please tell me if there is, but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
